To Be Seen
by JaimeFM
Summary: A young woman has a secret that she desperately wants to keep. Sirius is also struggling with secrets of his own. How will they handle their final year of Hogwarts and the threat of the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

The muggle bar scene was the last place Daisy expected to find herself the Saturday before she left on the Hogwarts Express. She was usually found in solitude, preparing herself for the endless days of being surrounded by people. This was Lily's fault. She had pleaded for almost two hours the previous day. Unwilling to spend time alone with the Marauders, especially a raven-haired boy named James, she had resorted to bribery. Daisy was getting free drinks the entire night.

She downed another shot of muggle whiskey, some brand from the U.S., and slightly swayed along to some tune about a girl named Lucy. Remus had escorted Peter home about an hour ago after an unfortunate incident involving the floor and Peter's head. Daisy could still see the drops of blood trailing to the door. Her gut clenched for the hundredth time that night at the thought of two wizards being surrounded by the police for pulling their wands out in public, but was again able to banish the thought. Lily would be able to handle them. Lily handles everything.

Sirius stumbled up to the bar, his barking laugh always audible over the music. A sigh passed over Daisy's lips. The Marauders were entertaining to observe, less so to interact with. Remus was the only one of the group with any redeeming qualities. He was bookish and generally quiet. He kept to himself and only really associated with the Marauders, keeping most details of his personal life tightly under wraps. James was the opposite. He was somehow able to maintain passing grades, though Daisy had only seen him open a book to tear out a page for scribbling notes on when he ran out of parchment. The heathen. He was very vocal about his life, especially his adoration for one red head. James was partially to blame for the entire school knowing of Sirius's relocation to the Potter household. Can't keep a single secret, that one. Peter was the most difficult to assess. Daisy had probably spent several hours observing the Marauders and he just never seemed to fit in. It was unlikely he would have fit in anywhere. He had a knack for making people feel uncomfortable and never quite knowing he was doing it until James loudly pointed it out. Sirius was an entirely different enigma than the others. His upbringing contributed to the confidence that oozed out of his pores. He didn't let his family's change of heart affect his idea that he was indeed better than everyone. Daisy didn't understand how he was able to brush it off so easily, but she had a different home life entirely.

"Daisy Bell!" Sirius wedged himself between her and the person to her left, "Why're you over here alone?"

"Didn't want to intimidate these muggle women. If they saw me hanging around you lot they might get the wrong idea."

"Why would I want muggle women around me?" Sirius tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knit together for a moment, "Can't even have a decent chat with any of them."

Daisy's eyes widened a bit. Sometimes she forgot that, though Sirius had rebelled, he was still raised a certain way. Muggle women were so far beneath him he hadn't even considered them an option. She stepped back a bit, "I'm going to find Lily, we should probably be heading home soon."

He shrugged, turning his attention to the bartender as Daisy scanned the room for her singular friend. She was with Potter. Giggling. Another sigh escaped her lips as she glanced back at Sirius. He had three shots lined up, the bartender was exasperatedly helping him sort through the few notes in his hand. Daisy glanced at Lily again before she hardened her resolve and darted back to the empty space next to him. Within seconds the first shot was sliding down her throat and she had the second grasped between her fingers. She smiled cheekily at the oblivious boy next to her before downing the second and the third in quick succession. All three glasses were upside down on the bar when Sirius was finally able to pay the correct amount. Daisy shrugged at his disappointed look and flagged down the barkeep once more.

"You realize you're being rude."

"Yes, Black. Now, are you going to take some shots with me or just sulk about?"

She slid some money to the man behind the bar in exchange for four more shots. Two for her and two for Sirius. She wasn't an inexperienced drinker, but realized too late that six shots within fifteen minutes was probably categorized as "a very bad idea." She only let herself ponder it for a moment before clinking her glasses with her companion's and drinking both. Sirius followed suit, a pained look on his face as the liquor burned its way down.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden need to drink like my Uncle Arcturus?"

"I just feel… I just feel." The ambiguous answer was obviously not what Sirius had been looking for. He stared, Daisy squirmed, "I just feel like having a good time. Lily is preoccupied with James and I don't particularly want to interrupt them, so what better way to enjoy myself than indulging in some cheap liquor and the company of a beautiful man?"

The warmth in her belly was spreading and she could tell her cheeks were probably getting rosy from the alcohol. Sirius appeared to have assumed it was the sudden declaration of his beauty and grinned down at her. She chuckled at the thought.

"I'm going to go outside and have a fag, I'll be back in a few."

She shrugged on the leather jacket that had been in her arms. Groping in the pocket for her cigarettes and lighter, she made her way outside as gracefully as she was able. She didn't notice Sirius had followed her until the flame from his lighter blossomed in front of her cigarette, catching on the tobacco and paper.

"I didn't know you smoked," he said, pulling his own pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one, "Somehow it makes you seem more classy."

Daisy was unsure what the status of her classiness was before the revelation so she was unsure if she should feel insulted. Sirius had a knack insulting people without them knowing. She shrugged, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of the smoke filling her lungs. The night was still and she blew a couple smoke rings. The memory of practicing so much she gave herself nicotine poisoning slightly soured the accomplishment, but it was still a neat trick she was happy she could perform.

"You have got to be one of the most mysterious people in Hogwarts," Sirius muttered, so softly Daisy barely heard him, "It's almost like you don't want to have any friends."

She glanced at him. He was staring, almost as if he was expecting some sort of monologue about her life and troubles. She supposed a lot of people would be willing to overshare after a few shots, but Sirius was underestimating her tolerance.

"I've got Lily."

"Sure, but if you're not with her then you're alone. If she's with other people, you're alone."

"You're not much better," Daisy scoffed, "You exclusively talk to the Marauders unless you're shagging some bird. You probably don't know the names of half the people in our year."

Sirius shrugged, signaling Daisy had hit the nail on the head. For a moment his shoulders sagged and he looked almost disappointed. He perked up at the sound of the door to the bar opening.

"Daisy!" Lily stumbled down the steps, clinging to James's arm, "We're going to the Potters' for the night! They have firewhiskey." Lily whispered the last bit, almost conspiratorially, glancing around even though they were the only ones in the alley.

The young girl sighed, glancing from her intoxicated friend to the hopeful look James was shooting her, "Fine, but we're not apparating. Merlin knows how splinched we would end up trying to do that while pissed."

"Spinney!" James suddenly yelled. His voice echoed slightly down the alley before a loud pop and a cloud of smoke revealed a small house elf. She was able to transport all four of the students safely to Potter Manor, depositing them in the foyer before returning to whatever duties she had to attend.

James crept down to the cellar while the three others tread silently to his room. Daisy briefly wondered what the sleeping arrangements would be, but dismissed the thought as a future her problem. At that moment, James had returned with two bottles and the fun was beginning anew.

"Should we play spin the bottle?" James suggested, waggling his eyebrows at Lily. She giggled and Daisy had the urge to smack them both, the drunken twats.

"There's only four of us, and shouldn't we play a game that involves more drinking and less kissing?"

James deflated instantly, "Well what's your bright idea?"

"Never have I ever?" Sirius quietly suggested, "One of us says a statement beginning with 'never have I ever' and if a person has done it they have to drink."

"How do we know someone isn't lying?" Lily asked, plopping herself down on the ground.

"Unbreakable vow?" They all shifted around uncomfortably but Sirius plodded on, "We could set a time limit. 'During the duration of this game I will not lie.'"

Daisy was intrigued and was the first to agree, with the caveat that the game couldn't target one specific person but could target two or all three. Lily and James took some convincing but eventually conceded. The four performed the oath, poured themselves glasses, and James began the game.

"Never have I ever…. Moved to a new house."

There was some debating about whether that could be considered as targeting Sirius, but both Lily and Daisy had to drink as well so he gave up rather quickly.

"We can go around clockwise, once we get back to the beginning we can just continue on. I'm next," Lily was bouncing with excitement from her place on the floor, "Never have I ever left Europe."

The three others had to drink. Sirius and James had both been to America to visit relatives, Daisy refused to explain. She was starting to regret her decision to participate. She was a secretive person and her drunkenness had caused her to overlook how personal the game could get and how stupid it was to make the vow.

Sirius was next, "Never have I ever been in love."

Both Lily and James drank, glancing shyly at each other. They had finally gotten together half way through sixth year and had been going strong for just over six months. Daisy was sure they would end up married as soon as school was over.

Daisy was the last in the circle and she tried to steer the statements back to less personal revelations, "Never have I ever owned a pet."

The other three drank and it was back to James.

"Never have I ever been to a different common room."

Daisy and Sirius both drank, eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping!" The red head mimed diving into water for effect.

The three others drank again. Daisy was well on her way to being completely wasted and could tell the others were as well.

Sirius had a smirk on his face, "Never have I ever felt like my parents love me."

There was a moment of silence at the complete change in the tone of the game. Both Lily and James took big gulps of their drinks, probably feeling slightly awkward. They looked at Daisy but she just shrugged, "Never have I ever met my parents."

The three others awkwardly took drinks and the round began again.

"Never have I ever thrown up from drinking too much," James was trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius and Daisy both drank. The other two were a bit surprised. Neither James nor Lily had seen their friend throw up from drinking. Who had they been with?

"Never have I ever blacked out…"

Again, both Sirius and Daisy drank. She could see the direction this was heading and she was starting to dread the statements that were being said. Her and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room."

Lily and James both blushed, taking small sips of their drinks. Daisy silently thanked Merlin that Sirius was able to turn the game back to something a bit more frivolous than getting black out drunk and throwing up.

"Never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this room," Daisy said with a laugh, following Sirius's lead.

All three of the others drank. Daisy was already expecting that and smirked in Sirius's direction. He unabashedly grinned right back

"One more round? It's almost four in the morning," James said, teetering back and forth a bit while walking to his bed, "Never have I ever seen Voldemort."

Sirius and Daisy took drinks, and she briefly wondered if the other three would remember this in the morning.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette," Lily yawned and climbed into bed with James.

Again, Sirius and Daisy drank, looking at each other.

"Never have I ever regretted suggesting this game more."

Daisy chuckled, "Never have I ever been more frustrated at not being able to lie."

"Those two look like they're out for the count," He gestured at Lily and James, who were somehow pretzeled together, "Do you want to come to my room? The bed's huge so it's not like we would be forced to look like them."

Daisy was impressed by the way they managed to mesh themselves together, but didn't fancy trying to squeeze onto the same bed or ruin her back by sleeping on the floor.

"Sure. Can I borrow some clothes?"

They crept two doors down the hall, giggling a bit when Daisy tripped and almost fell headfirst into a flower arrangement. Once they got into the room Sirius threw a grey undershirt and black shorts at her head. She quickly changed, almost falling once again while stepping into the shorts. Sirius turned away even though she hadn't asked him to, which she thought was sweet. He had stripped off his shirt and replaced his denim jeans with grey sweatpants. She noticed a black outline of something on his chest. A tattoo of what looked like four animals, but he launched himself onto the bed before she could really get a good look. She curled up next to him and was enveloped by sleep almost immediately,


	2. Chapter 2

When Daisy awoke she was overcome with waves of nausea. She bolted out of the bed in search of a bathroom, but after a few seconds her stomach had made it increasingly clear the contents were to be emptied regardless of location. She vomited into an empty vase.

Sirius was startled awake at the sound of her retching and rolled out of bed with a sigh. When she was done he banished the vomit with a wave of his wand, "How do you still look pretty, even with what appears to be a terrible hangover?"

"Good genes I guess," Daisy said with a shrug, "I just want to crawl into bed and stay forever, but I still need to pack and gather my things. Tell Lily I will see her on the train, won't you?"

Sirius nodded and Daisy apparated back to her room. Finally alone and at peace, she fell into her bed and slept for several more hours before emerging, showering, and readying her supplies and clothes for the return to Hogwarts the next day. She was looking forward to her final year, but the thought of the final train ride to school was bittersweet. Hogwarts had become a home for her, the corridors and paintings were as familiar to her as her own face. She had spent countless nights wandering, learning the secrets and mysteries of the castle. After this year she would have to find a new home, or make one of her own.

She sighed, lowering the lid onto her trunk and climbing into bed. Hangovers always made her want to sleep the rest of her life, and sleeping gave her a reprieve from the nausea still roiling in her stomach. Sleeping also happened to be one of her favorite hobbies when she didn't dream, and she hoped she was too exhausted to have any night terrors. She was lucky that night.

The following morning passed in a blur and Daisy quickly found herself alone in one of the train compartments. Lily would be performing her duties as Head Girl, which left Daisy staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. The Scottish countryside always struck her as particularly beautiful. There was little greenery where she had grown up and she spent most of her time indoors. She hadn't seen grass until she was eleven and headed to King's Cross Station, escorted by Rubeus Hagrid.

Her reverie was interrupted by James and Lily barging into the compartment, arguing about where the rest of the Marauders would likely be found. James had thought they would be with Daisy but Lily had been sure Daisy would be alone, which prompted her to stick her tongue out in teasing triumph. James hadn't noticed, he was looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I know I've asked this before. Are you two sure you aren't twins separated at birth? You two have such a different style it's hard to tell in casual clothes, but when in uniform you look so similar! Even the names have a theme."

"What're you talking about, mate?" Sirius pushed past James and sat across from Daisy, "They look absolutely nothing alike. I wouldn't even consider them being distant cousins, let alone sisters."

Lily and Daisy just shrugged at each other. This conversation had been had almost every year since James had realized Lily was actually a girl in third year, and spent every moment trying to strike up a conversation with her. Those early conversations usually devolved into a lecture about how James and the lads shouldn't be bullying other students and that inter-house relationships were important. Once Lily started her tirade James would conveniently remember he had pressing matters to attend to that were far from his fiery love interest.

Peter and Remus entered the compartment as James and Lily were leaving to continue their rounds as Head Boy and Head Girl, which James claimed only solidified the idea they were fated to be married. Daisy could hear Lily lecturing him about the importance of dating and engagement until Peter slammed the door shut, making her jump.

She hummed to herself as she looked back out the window. She wished the men would return to wherever they were before invading her compartment. None of them had even asked if she was saving the seats for anyone, though they already knew the answer. She didn't particularly hate the Marauders, she just preferred to be alone with her thoughts.

"Your brow is wrinkling, love. You don't want to prematurely age that pretty face, do you?" Sirius teased across from her, "You'll never find a good husband if you look like dragon hide."

Remus socked his shoulder pretty hard, "Don't be rude, Padfoot. Daisy is beautiful and probably won't have to worry about wrinkles for at least another decade."

The woman in question gave Sirius a cold look. She was much too sober to deal with the rambunctious Black, and wished she had taken her flask out of her trunk. She settled for just smoking a cigarette, which prompted Remus to turn his disapproving stare on her. Daisy sat through the lecture about the dangers of smoking, but refused to put her cigarette out or relinquish her pack. After Sirius asked to bum one, Remus threw his hands up and resigned himself to angrily reading his book, which Daisy thought was a feat only Lily could accomplish.

Her attention was drawn back out the window. Five minutes later they had pulled up to the Hogwarts station. Daisy was in a sour mood. Her reminiscent last train ride had been interrupted by lectures about smoking, of all things, and Sirius Black kept asking her how she was going to procure her cigarettes once lessons had begun. She refused to tell him out of spite, but her moodiness didn't discourage the three from sharing her carriage on the ride to the castle.

The feast went on as usual. The Hat sang a song about the need for students to have stronger bonds, first years were sorted, the feast began and ended, and the students were dismissed to their respective houses. Daisy opted instead to wander up to the astronomy tower. The Marauders may have ruined her train ride, but the chances of one of them finding her on the roof was rather slim.

She stared at the stars for what felt like an eternity, using her finger to trace the constellations. Andromeda. Cassiopeia. Cygnus. Orion. Canis Major. She loved the night sky and was almost jealous the purebloods had a habit of naming their children after the heavenly bodies. She didn't particularly hate her name, a daisy was a flower that symbolized innocence, purity, and cheerfulness, which were all fine, but didn't suit her at all.

Daisy's eyes drifted to the brightest star in the night sky. She sighed, thinking she would never actually be able to escape the Marauders. Since Lily had acquiesced to James's constant date requests they had become a constant fixture in her life, and she was beginning to long for the days she would spend alone. She briefly pondered whether they thought she was lonely. Sirius had pointed her solitude out while they were at the pub and had incessantly stuck to her side on the train and at dinner. She would have to explain to them all, again, that she preferred to be alone. Dealing with mankind was exhausting and Daisy would rather spend her days secluded or with Lily.

A glance at her watch prompted her to finally gather herself up off the floor. It was nearing two in the morning and Daisy needed at least a small amount of sleep in order to function in the morning. They would be receiving their timetables and heading to their first lessons. Once again, she felt the twinge in her belly at the thought of this being the last time she would receive her schedule. So many 'last time's this year. She promised herself she would also have some firsts.


End file.
